legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Distant Guardians: Part 1/Transcript
???: The Multi-Universe. COOLAUTIZ PRESENTS... ???: An endless realm in which its power and wonders are very precious. A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY... ???: The Multi-Universal Federation sees it as a place where people deserve to be happy and enjoy peace and freedom. They seek to protect its inhabitants and keep its power away from anyone who would dare abuse it or use for evil. The Republic of Duloc looked to seize the Multi-Universe and enslave its people due to their beliefs in fascism and social Darwinism. They attacked Coruscant, causing us to become divided. I've been chosen by Zordon to relocate and reunite our order. My name is Jack Sanderson, Warlock Class Guardian, and it is my role to find our friends. DISTANT GUARDIANS A month ago. Old Washington. Multi-Universal Civil War. (Sanderson is struggling to get up after being shot several times. He finally gets up and tries to radio command.) Sanderson: TacCom, this is Sanderson! My squad dead and I need evac now!! (Hears only static) TacCom! COME IN!!! (Sanderson continues on to find any surviving troops. He sees one and approaches him.) Sanderson: Hey. Stay with me. What happened? Soldier: Tank... zombie. Tank.. zombie. Tank. BEHIND YOU!!!! (Sanderson sees a Tank infected rushing toward him. Defenseless, Sanderson can't do anything. All of a sudden, he is mysteriously teleported out. He ends up teleporting into a type of command center.) Sanderson: What where am I? ???: Sergeant Jack Sanderson. I welcome you to the Power Chamber. (Sanderson turns around and sees a floating head type being inside a blue energy tube.) Sanderson: A floating head? Where.. What's happening here? (John Taylor teleports in) Taylor: He's not just any floating head. He's a sage. He's the one that teleported you here. His name is Zordon. Zordon: I understand your confusion, Jack. This is the first time you've ever been here. But I can assure you that your arrival here isn't coincidence. As you may know, the Multi-Universal Federation's best heroes have been scattered across the endless Multi-Universe. Your courage, strength, honor, and great friendship towards your recently passed squad has allowed me to choose you. Princess Celestia had guardians by her side. I am one such guardian, as well as John Taylor and you. Sanderson: Guardian? But I don't know what to do or how to be one. Zordon: Don't worry. You will know what to do when the moment is right. Taylor: Zordon knows what he's talking about. I've known him for a while. (Pushes a button) (A warlock armor appears.) Taylor: Looks like you get to be the Warlock. They combine the use of magic and modern day technology. Zordon: Your hand to hand combat technique is called force push. Use that technique if your enemies get too close to you. (The alarm goes off.) Zordon: The Republic of Duloc is striking again. John... Taylor: The Hoover Dam. Zordon: The time has come to fulfill your destiny, Jack. Sanderson: What about training? Zordon: John and I will walk you through your abilities. (Sanderson prepares to load out.) Taylor: You can't go out there without a gun. (Hands Sanderson an M4 type Auto Rifle) It may look beat up, but it still works. Good luck out there. Zordon: There's a ship inside the dam that you can use. John and I will meet you back in Canterlot Castle. Princess Celestia will want to meet you. (Zordon teleports Sanderson out onto the Hoover Dam. He sees several soldiers. He gets out his auto rifle and start to fire. To his surprise, he is able to take the enemy soldiers out.) Taylor: (Comms) Enter the dam. Make sure that they don't get to the ship. Use force push if you need to. (Sanderson enters the dam. He continues through and clears out any enemies in his way. He sees a huge group of enemies.) Taylor: Use your grenades! I stocked some up for you! (Sanderson tossed a grenade at the heard of enemies. They all get wiped out. Sanderson reaches the ship and examines it.) Sanderson: That thing looks ancient. Zordon: Let your ghost examine the ship before you enter. (The ghost examines the ship.) Ghost: This ship. It was initially made for travel between here and the Fairy World. However, it looks as if Jorgen upgraded the ship to be space-worthy. Sanderson: Will it fly? Ghost: I can make it work. (Sanderson's ghost goes to work on the ship. He successfully fixes the systems and starts it up. Before Sanderson could climb in, more enemy soldiers make their way to the hangar.) Ghost: Quick! Get in!! (The ghost teleports Sanderson into the ship. They take off and head for Canterlot. Sanderson arrives at Canterlot Castle, gets out of the ship, and meets with Taylor.) Taylor: Welcome to Canterlot. Zordon's tube is inside the throne room. He and the Princess are in there. They request your presence. Sanderson: Let's go there, then. (The two arrive in the throne room. Taylor leaves and closes the door.) Zordon: Jack. You've arrived just in time to be introduced to the leader of our order. Princess Celestia. (Princess Celestia shows herself to Sanderson.) Celestia: Jack Sanderson, it's a pleasure to meet you. Congratulations on your selection as a new guardian, and thank you for accepting this. Zordon: The Princess and I decided that you have been allowed a new set of armor and better arsenal. Celestia: It looks to me that you've been through a lot. Zordon: He has, your Highness. John and I have found him struggling to stay alive during a huge battle in Washington D.C. Celestia: (Gasp) Did you say Washington? (Shocked) The Republic of Duloc must be hitting capitals now. (To Sanderson) Jack Sanderson, we need your help. The Multi-Universe depends on you finding the guardians that lay scattered across the endless realm. Sanderson: Where do I start? Celestia: Agent Michigan. He's a former Agent of Project Freelancer. He was one of our best heroes in this sector of the Multi-Universe. However, we had to exile him. Sanderson: Exile? Why? Zordon: He engaged in a heated disagreement with the Fairy Council. They may be abrasive in the way they rule the Fairy World, but they're doing their best to keep Fairy Magic from falling into the wrong hands. Celestia: I spoke with the Council and told them to loosen the grip on their way of ruling. They want Agent Michigan to come back home so that I can decide what happens to him. He needs to be forgiven for this. Sanderson: I'll bring him back home, your Highness. (Sanderson leaves the throne room.) Present Day.... Sea of Lava. About ten miles east of the Great Valley... (Sanderson is wondering through the land. He sees one of the volcanoes with lava coming out of it. He sees then the lava is headed his way. He quickly gets out of the lava's path. He continues on. He then hears a loud roar and loud steps. He then turns around and sees Sharptooth.) Sanderson: Oooooooh shiiiiiit!!!! (Sanderson tries his best to take out the Sharptooth, but to no avail. He eventually gets cornered. However, before the Sharptooth could kill and eat him, the beast is then killed by unknown sniper fire.) Sanderson: What? Who's shooting? (The shooter is revealed to be Mich. He helps Sanderson up.) Mich: Hey. You good? Sanderson: Yeah. Thanks. Mich: Don't mention it. (Looks at Sanderson's armor and arsenal) A Warlock. I've seen a few of them in order. That is before I was put into exile. Sanderson: Are... Are you Agent Michigan. Mich: Formerly. Sanderson: Actually, you will be once again. I was sent by Zordon and the Princess. Mich: Once again? What do you mean? Sanderson: They want to forgive you. (Mich starts to tear up.) Mich: I always knew they would want to. They weren't as hard on me as the Fairy Council was. Sanderson: The Multi-Universe needs you. They need us. Mich: Alright. (Mich and Sanderson shake hands. They are then teleported back to Canterlot Castle. They meet with Princess Celestia and Zordon.) Celestia: Agent Michigan, step forward. Mich: Your Highness, I am very sorry about what I did. I still don't understand the Council's exact role. Celestia: I understand that. That's why you're here. Zordon and I decided that it was time for you to come home. (Steps closer to Mich) I would like you to accept your new role as a Titan. Zordon: The Titan is specialized in heavy armor and strength. They give their lives to defend the Multi-Universe and all that is good. (Mich extends his hand and accepts his role as a Titan Class Guardian.) Celestia: This is a gift from the Fairy Council. They believe this class fits you well. Zordon: There are more members of our order that still remain scattered. Celestia: Here. Take this. (Hands the duo each their own maps.) The map will show you where the heroes are. When you find them, you must bring them back here before the Republic of Duloc find them. Zordon: Go, Guardians. We are all believing in you. (Meanwhile, at a huge mansion, some silhouette type figure is watching the activity in the Sea of Lava.) Father: Guardians? This should be fun! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Distant Guardians Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Episodes in Distant Guardians